The present invention relates generally to preserved portraits and photographs and a method for making the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to portraits and photographs on paper substrates preserved by the application of an integral lens cap of a clear plastic material.
Pictures such as portraits and photographs are generally displayed on paper substrates such, as for example cotton bond or photography development paper. These substrates all have several undesirable characteristics such as the potential to fade or discolor with prolonged exposure to light or age, becoming brittle upon aging, potential damage after exposure to moisture and the susceptibility of the surface to scratch, crack or tear. Thus, there has long been a desire to preserve the surface of portraits and photographs for archival storage or display. The traditional and most common means for preserving has been to place them behind either glass sheet or plastic sheeting in a photo album. Glass is effective for preventing physical damage such as scratching or tearing. However, glass has several significant drawbacks. Most importantly, glass is incapable of filtering damaging rays of light, such as ultraviolet light. Also, glass is extremely fragile and hazardous if broken. Further, glass cannot prevent exposure to potentially damaging moisture and cannot cover imperfections in the surface. As for plastic sheeting in a photo album, such preservation is not permanent. The sheeting can become torn or damaged thereby reducing its effectiveness.
More recently, preservation methods have been developed involving lamination processes. In general, these methods involve compressing a substrate to be preserved between two plastic based sheets. Lamination further requires the use of an adhesive to bond the layers together and the application of heat to enhance the bonding of the adhesive. However, lamination also has several significant drawbacks. Lamination, as mentioned requires an adhesive to bond the layers. The presence of an adhesive detracts from the colors on the substrate making the image appear dull or blurry. Further, lamination uses the application of intense heat which may damage some heat sensitive substrates. Also, laminated coatings are not generally flexible and can scratch, break or tear with age.
The use of urethane lens caps has been previously disclosed in the arena of decorative emblems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,179 to Waugh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,929 also to Waugh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,596 to Coscia and U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,479 to Fielder et al, disclose decorative emblems with urethane coatings. The decorative emblems all involve metal foil or plastic foil based substrates. The use of paper or paper-like substrates is not disclosed or taught. The primary purpose of the decorative emblems was intended for applications in the automotive industry, as trim strips or decorative plaques and emblems; not for the preservation of pictures.
Accordingly, there remains a need for the archival preservation of portraits and photographs such that damage from light exposure, moisture, tearing, scratching or the like is minimized without the degradation of the color or clarity of the image on the paper substrate.